First Time Crawling!? Big Panic at the Harukaze House!
'First Time Crawling!? Big Panic at the Harukaze House! '''is episode 16 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 67 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip The ojamajo observe Hana-chan as she sits up to start crawling for the very first time. Summary Doremi brings Hana-chan home to let Majorika and Lala catch up on some lost sleep due to her constantly moving around lately; but soon the magical baby goes missing! Recap The girls are on their way to the Maho-do when Pop stops them to inform them Hana is sleeping and they should be more quiet. They start to work when a tired Lala comes into the room, only to bump into something as they find Majorika and sit down to discuss their sleepiness as of late. They explain how they haven't been getting as much sleep because of Hana lately, and Majorika states that because the girls have school they couldn't ask them for help. However, as they are there now they realize they can get in a nap before they leave. Eventually evening comes along and the girls begin to leave, but Doremi asks if its really okay to leave Majorika and Lala like this. She insists they'll be fine, but come morning -when they finally get Hana to sleep- they are shown to be dead tired. The girls arrive to see this and decide they have to help, so they let Lala and Majorika go away to visit the Hot Springs in the Witch World for a day, so that they can relax and catch up on sleep. Doremi assures them it will be fine because she will be bringing Hana to her place. Upon arrival, the girls explain what happened and say that the woman in charge of the shop had vacation time set up and left for the day, so she asked them to babysit Hana and take care of her. Seeing no harm in this Haruka agrees. The family sit her down to play and Pop shows Hana the drawing she did earlier. Hana loves it, but in the process her magic causes the crayon fish to spring to life and begin floating around the room. The girls quickly hide it before their parents notice, only for Pop to hurriedly grab her crayons and notepad after Hana's magic makes them lift into the air. The girls panic when their parents begin to yell out in alarm; but to their relief they see they are excited because she's beginning to crawl. Everyone watches this for a moment until Doremi decides this is going to be too hard for just herself and Pop, so she calls the girls as it gets late and explains how things are going. But by now they have fallen asleep, and hearing Hana begin to cry Doremi rushes to her side, then leaves the room to get some milk for her, but upon returning she discovers she is missing. She frantically begins to look for the baby, not aware that she is crawling around on the ceiling. Just then, the others show up and explain their desire to see Hana crawl, and knowing she cries a lot during the night they wanted to help her out. When they see Doremi search, they ask her what she is searching for; but upon being told they all start to yell at her, then stop to begin looking, with Onpu casting magic to transform them into mice to allow them to search around the house easier and avoid being caught and worrying Doremi's parents. Eventually they all regroup with no sign of Hana anywhere. In the process Doremi even ran into her mother. As this is going on, Majorika and Lala are relaxing at the Hot Springs. The trio watch from nearby as Haruka starts scolding Doremi for breaking something, then for being a 4th grader who should know better by now. Seeing as Doremi can't do anything else but let her continue, the others continue looking. In another room, Keisuke was busy typing up something when he decides to take a break. He leaves the room, unaware that Hana-chan has come inside and she starts to play with the keys. Doremi comes into the room to investigate upon hearing the sound when Keisuke returns to see his work got messed up. As she cluelessly wonders what happened, he demands to know what Doremi did and she's forced to take fault after seeing his work was deleted. As Majorika enjoys a delicious meal, a stuffed Lala lays next to her. The girls change back to normal as Doremi comes to her bedroom. She is too tired to keep looking, so they decide to run outside and cast Magical Stage in hopes of saving time, but they are confused when a strange ball appears and bounces into the home. They give chase and follow it into the bathroom, where it vanishes when they get inside. There they find Hana-chan crawling around the rim of a filled bath tub. But before she can fall in Doremi runs to her side and grabs her, and hearing Haruka the trio take shelter. Haruka comes inside to find both Doremi and Hana fully clothed in the bath, with Doremi holding Hana up in the air so that she didn't get wet, while she's entirely drenched. In her bedroom Doremi tries comforting a bawling Hana when Majorika calls her to announce she will be staying at the Spa for another night. Doremi tries to get Majorika to listen to what happened, but she hangs up before she can. As the girls react to this, Pop is still in a deep slumber, oblivious to what happened. Spells *Turn us into mice *Show us where Hana-chan is Major Events *Hana-chan learns to crawl and can now move around on her own without magic. Errors *As Pop tells everyone to stop, the bottom part of her hair is missing. **During this scene, Onpu also has the girls' backpack their school uses, but since the first season she's been using a purple heart backpack due to transferring in. *When Hazuki watches Lala, her arms and hands are darker in color than usual. *While Pop is drawing there is nothing in the upper right corner. But in the scene right after, there is a yellow crayon there. *As they hide the crayon fish, Pop's hair is missing from the bottom of her head. *The crayon fish vanishes as Haruka and Keisuke get up close to observe Hana-chan. But it reappears a moment later. Category:Group episodes Category:Hana-chan episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes